


I Will Meet You During The Dawn of Day

by Starlight1012



Series: The Cost of Love [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1012/pseuds/Starlight1012
Summary: Short little one-shot where Mysse and Aragorn meet each other.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Cost of Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148321





	I Will Meet You During The Dawn of Day

The moon fell to the ground before the sun. The stars gave way and disappeared. The clouds became weary of their storming and continued eastward. The wind calmed to a strong breeze and the land was rid of physical shadows. The trees in the midst of the Valley of Imladris were in full, their bright green leaves waving to travellers. The river Bruinen gurgled in its bed. 

Beneath the branches, Mysse wandered silently. The rays of the sun broke through the leaves in various places, shining upon her like gold. Her eyes were closed, long brown hair flowing down her back unrestrained. The middle of summer in Imladris was kind, never becoming a stifling heat like it did in the plains. She wore just a simple white gown, with some plain stitching at the bottom. Around her waist cinched a soft, wide leather belt, on which hung a dagger. A small pair of flats she walked in through the wood protected her feet. A silver circlet adorned her hair, the sunlight glinting off of it. 

A rustle of leaves on the ground made her pivot. In an instant, the dagger was in her hand. "Who is there?" she demanded.

A young man melted into the glade from the shadows. His brown hair was shoulder-length and wavy and his gray-blue eyes locked on the knife hovering a few inches from his throat. He raised his hands and replied, "I am not a foe, Lady. My name is Aragorn, Ranger of the North. Or, rather, in Elvish, Estel."

Mysse scrutinized him while she sheathed the dagger. Worn boots, tunic, belt, cloak, and a sword was hanging from the belt. 

"What might be you be called?" Aragorn asked.

Mysse stared at him for a few seconds before answering. "I am called Mysse in the Elven tongue. My name amongst the dwarves of Erebor and the other human cities in Aislin. Others call me Elen."

Aragorn acknowledged this by nodding his head. "Is Rivendell your home?"

"My home is where my heart lies. I grew up in Rivendell as a charge to Lord Elrond. I have barely since been home after I left for Lorien years ago."

Aragorn offered a hand to her. Taking it, they walked in each other's footsteps as they headed for Rivendell. 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be heavily edited at some point but school is being a pain. I'll try to update and edit on the weekend though!  
> Please comment!


End file.
